


【279】昼颜 番外之二/ -钓鱼-

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 那天，李振宁想钓一条鱼。
Relationships: 下阵雨, 夏雨何, 希是宁人 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【279】昼颜 番外之二/ -钓鱼-

**Author's Note:**

> △279  
> 主72 微97 微微92  
> 一点97🚲+72🚘  
> 全文5k
> 
> -  
> 和正文有一点相关但关系不大不影响阅读  
> 没什么剧情只是想开车  
> 搞一搞小叔普雷  
> 却卡了半年…  
> 都渣无节操  
> 自行避雷  
> 真人无关  
> 上升不可  
> -

——  
-饵-  
——

夏瀚宇从来都没见过何昶希口中的”深深”  
只知道“深深”是何昶希的远房表哥  
又恰巧是大学时的室友

直到那一天

那一天  
他终于禁不住何昶希的央求  
同意陪他去看看“深深”  
听说“深深”的丈夫意外去世  
此后便有半年没听到他的消息  
何昶希好不容易联系到他  
说无论如何也要上门看看

其实夏瀚宇并不太理解  
明明之前的那些年  
也未曾听说他们关系有多亲密  
以至于结婚数年  
都从未见到一次  
他也问了何昶希  
何昶希只说对方的结婚对象霸道异常  
婚后便不允许“深深”出门聚会

那是个阳光明媚的冬日  
却很寒冷  
他都不得不裹上了羽绒服  
预报说是有雪  
可看着零星飘着几朵小云的蓝天  
夏瀚宇对天气预报充满质疑

那是都市里常见的老楼  
约莫也至少有百年历史  
隐约能看到顶层Penthouse  
落地窗  
枯枝盘着架子  
架子下方有个人影  
白色的衣料被大风吹起  
望着天

那天的风实在是太大了  
夏瀚宇被刘海遮了眼

“夏瀚宇，跟你说了多少次该剪头发了！”  
何昶希拨开夏瀚宇的刘海  
拉着他钻进大门

叮--  
电梯到达顶层  
踏出电梯  
面包的香气扑面而来  
成熟麦子混杂着颗粒的谷香  
微微发焦  
唯一那扇门半掩着  
随意得很

何昶希拿出手机对了对门牌号  
就要推门进去  
夏瀚宇赶紧拉住何昶希的胳膊  
“诶，你确定是这吗？这么没有安全意识？”  
“希希很确定啊，就是这！走啦！”

那时暂时还是个无云的艳阳天  
从灯光微弱的楼道踏进房门时  
便被扑面而来的明光晃了眼  
闭上眼睛都还隐约有个黑色斑点  
阳光灼烧的痕迹

再睁开眼  
也不过几秒  
却没想到会是这样的画面

落地窗前  
白色宽松的衬衫遮不住身形  
曲线像是雕塑阴影的折叠  
那人向上伸着胳膊  
正套上一件背心  
米色的  
印着几匹马形墨迹

“深深！好久不见！”  
何昶希松开他的手  
向那个身影冲去  
套完衣服的人侧过头  
脸笼在阴影里

“希希！你来了！”  
那人张开了双臂

拥抱中的两人  
高兴地在阳光里转圈  
两人的脸不停在光影间交错  
那人的脸再次转入阴影之前  
仿佛在笑

对着他  
笑

——  
-漂-  
——

夏瀚宇怀疑自己被下了蛊

狼  
他认为自己是狼  
专注的  
专一的  
不为外物牵动的  
他出生至今的经历  
都反复印证了这一点  
他对自己感兴趣的东事物外  
从来不屑于投注目光

所以他不明白  
为什么自己会忍不住想要盯着  
坐在桌子对面的  
那张脸

桌子对面有两张脸  
有他熟悉的  
他喜欢的  
他应该看着的  
还有他陌生的  
今天才第一次见到的  
不该看的

他低头切着牛排  
右手的刀具反复拉拽  
切到盘子上  
发出奇怪的噪响  
听得牙根发酸

“小叔，我这牛排煎老了吗？”  
小叔？  
夏瀚宇吓得一个激灵  
这是在叫谁？

“深深，你乱叫什么！什么小叔？为什么不是弟妹？！希希要生气了！”  
何昶希放下刀叉  
摇晃着旁边人的肩膀

“怎么可能是弟妹？一看就知道是小~叔~。”  
那人狡黠地笑着  
调侃着何昶希  
却不知道为什么  
夏瀚宇看到了那人上翘的眼角  
向他飘来的一瞥

如果说那个眼神是一只鱼钩  
藏在岩石背后的鱼钩  
随着水波起伏  
彩羽飘摇  
却是连鱼饵都未裹  
夏瀚宇偏觉得自己像一尾喝水喝晕了的鱼  
张嘴便咬上了那只空钩  
只等钓鱼人收杆  
就能被整条提出

之前是说好了要住两天的  
说过晚安后他却有些后悔  
那人转身离开前道着晚安的笑  
还反复回放在他眼前

——  
-钩-  
——

他们本没有计划在李振宁家做爱的

被何昶希压在身下的时候他想

而至于门为什么没有关严  
那便又是另一番的探讨了

其实何昶希说的弟妹并不是说笑  
如果非要按亲戚间的说法  
又或是套用男女  
那么夏瀚宇既是小叔也是弟妹

那天  
却是弟妹

何昶希很少这么激动  
夏瀚宇想了想  
却也不知道是为什么  
也就懒得想了  
安心的躺着  
任下体被唇舌包裹  
毕竟这夜他也有些激动

下体传来快感  
溪水般缠绵不绝  
夏瀚宇喘息着看向窗外  
雪花如约而至  
被风裹挟胡乱地飞着  
街对面的方窗亮着灯  
没见人影

何昶希在夏瀚宇略显苍白的胸腹落下亲吻  
“你太瘦了”  
声音有些抱怨  
却仍是探出利齿  
咬着突出肋骨的痕迹

床头一阵翻找的声音  
李振宁家的这间客房还准备得齐全  
润滑油和安全套  
西瓜味的  
像是早就有所预料

何昶希握着夏瀚宇的和自己的下体摩挲  
不该属于冬日的西瓜清香  
被加热着横流  
顺着相贴的海绵体  
滑过阴囊表面  
再流过后穴的入口  
被手指抹了抹  
然后一点点捅入

结婚多年  
没有人比他们彼此更熟悉对方的身体  
前列腺被按摩时的快意  
深处生发的麻痒  
总想要更多  
夏瀚宇情不自禁地打开双腿  
让他挺进

夏瀚宇的双臂被何昶希压在手下  
何昶希力气从来都是不小的  
夏瀚宇的皮肤又极易被留下痕迹  
这才没进行多久  
前臂便有了几处指印红痕  
浅淡的绯红  
透着青绿血管的皮肤表面  
像是遭受了残酷的对待

头发确实有点长了  
夏瀚宇想  
后颈在床单和发尾的摩擦间  
刺得有些发痒  
过长的刘海  
至少应当打个薄吧  
要么怎么都随着身体的摇晃  
晃出了幻觉

他的头仰着  
眼里的世界是倒错  
又被发丝割裂  
他透过半开的门缝看见了走廊转角  
又在走廊转角看到了一个倒着的人

竟没听说过李振宁是这样的人  
喜欢偷窥他人欢愉

夏瀚宇眨了眨眼  
身上的何昶希似乎并未发现  
深邃的面庞紧绷着  
咬着嘴唇  
额边渗出汗水  
只是手上力气更大了些  
像是在惩罚他的不专心

夏瀚宇随着快感哼着  
视线却又转回门边  
被人观看这点理应让他羞愤  
可李振宁的视线却没给他那种感觉

还是那只空鱼钩

李振宁正把自己的拇指放在齿间  
不轻不重的咬着  
那拇指并不长倒有些胖胖的  
横在唇间

夏瀚宇总感觉自己和他对上了视线  
这不应当  
毕竟他的视线从不很分明  
可却偏偏是对上了似的

他看到李振宁微微低头  
伸出舌头绕着拇指画圈  
又把拇指伸进嘴里  
吸到双腮凹陷

拇指拔出时  
他仿佛听到了手指离开口腔时  
“啵”的一声轻响

他射了

液滴溅在何昶希身上  
还引来了一声惊呼  
“你今天好快！希希技术是不是又进步了！”  
沉浸在高潮中的夏瀚宇  
一如既往  
沉默  
他闭着眼  
热流仍在升温  
感官依旧敏感  
他眼前昏暗中  
浮现着倒立的世界

桃花眼   
红唇   
手指

挂在鱼钩上  
扭动不停  
他试图挣脱的  
身躯

———  
-收杆-  
———

金灿灿的scrambled egg  
边缘微焦的sausage  
全麦cereal  
牛奶

夏瀚宇坐在昨天相同的位置  
两人对面  
他无精打采的低头切着香肠  
怀疑是加了什么东西或是里面杂了骨头  
不好切  
却也可能是手腕还有些疼的缘故

“小叔昨晚没休息好？”  
夏瀚宇抬了一下眼皮  
看着满面笑意的李振宁  
心里不屑地呸了一声  
不是全看见了么  
明知故问

“来，吃我这块吧，切好了的！张嘴，啊……”  
叉子带着一小块香肠  
举到他眼前

狐狸  
夏瀚宇明白了  
对面人的明知故问  
勾起的唇角  
笑弯弯却反相延伸的眼角  
用上目线盯人  
是狐狸惯用的技巧  
是只懂得散发魅力的狡猾狐狸

腿  
腿上传来奇怪的触感  
羽毛飘过  
绒尾轻扫  
像是触及小腿还不满足  
又沿着胫骨向上  
在膝盖弯折向内  
夹在分开的两腿之中

夏瀚宇夹紧双腿  
却没能止住腿间的活动  
压力自鼠蹊部传来  
血液下涌  
食不知味

“啊，吃太多了好想去运动一下！”  
何昶希的声音响起  
抓回他飘走的感知  
躯干反射地一抖  
顶部蹭过柔韧  
他咀嚼着香肠的动作停下  
闭紧牙关

“你还是这么注意身材啊？”  
他的胯下一松  
李振宁站起身  
拉着何昶希走向楼梯  
“二层有健身房，你随便用。”

他不敢动作  
只低头静坐在原地  
盯着盘子里快放凉的炒蛋  
拿过玻璃杯喝了一口半温不冰的牛奶

拖鞋蹭过地面的声音  
杯盘碰撞的声音  
冲水的声音  
他像被动态的世界遗留在外  
成为唯一静止的中心

直到衣物的淅索从桌下传来  
金属锁头滑过拉链  
布料被唾液浸湿  
顶端被湿热包围

他的眼前仍是那盘剩下一半的炒蛋  
没有透视眼看不见桌下的一切  
那不厚的木板是良知的遮羞布  
被遮掩的便不是罪恶  
不知道的便不是故意

他虚握在餐具上的双手渐渐收紧  
连着桌布一起  
被隆起青筋的手  
握到几近变形  
褶皱自虎口笑脸延伸  
剩下的半杯牛奶  
被桌布拉扯着摇晃  
卡在桌边欲坠  
他的下腹也在摇晃  
摇晃在他人温暖的口中

热度刚沸腾的奶液  
越荡越高  
越荡越高  
就要越出杯口  
杯子却先一步自桌沿翻到坠地  
钝物相撞  
白色液体溅了满地  
他挺腰  
热液奔涌  
桌下呛咳连连

他抽出纸巾弯下身  
掀起桌布的垂坠  
昏暗桌底只一双明亮的眼  
眼中满是餍足  
红舌掠过唇边一抹白  
没舔净母乳的幼狐

纸巾飘落地面  
沉入奶渍  
顷刻浸透  
粘着木板  
他却滚入桌下  
在狭窄处与另一人紧贴  
桌布复位  
桌下仅桌脚处透过微光  
黑暗中只鼻息相扑  
夹杂着些微的腥膻  
在静谧回荡

不知道是不是二氧化碳浓度过高  
他渐渐有些发昏  
面颊止不住得发烫

忽而  
微凉的触感印上额间  
缓解了燥热  
磨蹭着  
滑过鼻梁  
轻落唇上  
摩挲片刻后  
下唇被轻轻含住  
又有牙齿撕咬  
小兽一样

唇周越发热了  
肿胀麻木  
血流被加速的心跳不停泵上  
在唇缘砰砰直跳

他翻身将人压下  
伸舌叩开齿门  
在对方温润的舌尖  
尝到了未散的咸腥  
那不慎美好的滋味却像火种  
在唾液交换的啧啧声中  
播撒在味蕾  
燃至全身

他在李振宁角膜幽暗折光中  
瞥见一闪而逝的悲色  
未及追寻  
便陷入了身体与双手的交错

李振宁将他抱得很紧  
如同溺水人仅剩的浮木  
只恨不得把胸前的每一寸都贴上  
腰臀拱着向他手里送

“操我”  
李振宁在他耳边呢喃  
“狠狠地操我……求你”  
引着他的手探入双丘之间

指尖触及很是滑腻  
人工油脂化开后  
含着体温流下才有的质感  
探指未遇到太多阻碍  
最初的些许阻涩之后  
内里便是放松的柔软  
显然  
是准备多时了

或许是在今晨  
或许是在昨晚偷窥之后  
便准备了

那他也不必客气

借着缝隙漏过的光  
夏瀚宇摸索着压下李振宁的双膝  
扶着阴茎向湿润处靠近  
在附近试探着  
探对位置  
才入一小截  
身下人便难耐的扭了扭  
入口处也紧紧收缩起来  
像是欢迎又似推拒

“进来，你快点进来”  
李振宁双手抓上夏瀚宇手背  
用力的  
连着那手下的双膝  
一并按向自己前胸  
大腿死死贴着腹部  
双臀翘得比之前更高

阴茎向内缓缓前行  
每过一处  
肠壁便越夹越紧  
前行越发艰难  
想要破浪的舟再大  
也抵不住如此激烈的波涛

夏瀚宇手掌压了压李振宁的膝头  
“放松点”

话音刚落  
身下的压迫忽减  
一个没注意他就忽然冲去了最深处  
粗长的性器竟全部送了进去  
身下传来夹杂着一丝痛苦的喘息  
细听却更像满足的低吟  
“好棒”

下身再度被紧密包裹  
不得一丝空隙  
更变本加厉的蠕动起来  
夹着他轻轻摇摆  
“小叔，你好棒！”

【小叔】

亲昵含着戏谑的称呼  
在下体紧密相连的两人之间  
显得格外不合时宜  
藏在桌布下  
于幽暗中翻倒的肉体  
又怎堪这亲缘的称呼  
难道不羞愧？

夏瀚宇是羞愧的  
他猛地直起上身  
后脑直撞上不高的桌底  
闷痛激荡至眼前  
在黑暗中看见了银星  
桌上的餐具碰撞  
叮咣-叮咣-

身下传来低笑  
后脑被一手压着向下  
撞桌的肿胀被按着  
钝变尖锐的痛

双腿还架在他胯上的人  
不知怎的就贴上了他的额头  
潮湿的气息包裹着鼻尖  
嘴唇大约不远  
却未贴  
“小--叔--”

夏瀚宇想向后缩  
却被脑后的手阻拦  
“害羞了？”

没有回音

越发粗重的喘息  
互相追赶着节拍  
身下还相连的两人  
顶着桌板交缠

看不清对方表情  
隐有轮廓勾勒耳缘  
唇边寒毛分明被人吹动  
唇瓣舌尖却干涩寂寞

夏瀚宇忍不住咬了下唇

半脱的干皮还没来得及卷进嘴里  
就被不属于自己的牙齿撕碎  
他回应着侧过头  
舌头缠上徘徊在唇角的软舌  
裹着挟着袭向相接的口腔  
长驱直入

舌尖掠过颌顶  
牙齿相碰  
湿润的亲吻  
变成对空气的争夺

他把李振宁压回地面  
掐着腰向前挺动  
夹着他的双腿向内收紧  
齿缝溢出呻吟

他又被推着肩膀侧滚着翻了个  
半脸掉出黑暗外  
照着米白的顶灯  
胸口被用力压着  
阴茎被吸着晃动  
仍藏在桌布后的人  
轻声唤着  
小叔--  
小叔--  
鼻梁顶起桌布  
小小山丘

他掀起桌布  
捂住李振宁的嘴  
抽身退后  
皱着眉  
”别再叫了！“

手心润湿一触  
他触电般缩手  
摆脱了禁锢的李振宁  
一下又窜到他身前  
站起身  
趴在狼藉的桌面  
暗红的后穴收缩着  
开向贪婪者的陷阱  
扭头眯眼向他看来

”小、叔、“

紫红的性器  
将陷阱搅碎撑圆  
左手在臀丘陷下凹痕

夏瀚宇右手绕过李振宁颈侧  
卡着李振宁的下颌  
”别、叫、了、“  
手上却是和语气不符的无力

李振宁撑起上身  
握住架在他颈间的手  
像是笃定夏瀚宇不会下手  
压着那只手向内收紧  
”你不用力，我怎么会停呢？小叔“

”呜“  
夏瀚宇抽身又猛地挺入  
李振宁向前推动桌缘  
闷哼中桌腿划过地面  
拉出涩得尖锐的杂音

”你想激怒我。为什么？“

李振宁侧着头  
眼中似有惊慌  
又迅速被漫开的水雾搅混  
似笑非笑地仰头  
咬上夏瀚宇的喉结  
”因为今天下雪“

夏瀚宇没再追问  
只手上施力  
让李振宁下巴仰得更高  
唇齿相贴  
腰腹缓缓地动作起来  
在湿热的穴内荡起微波  
波浪间隔越来越短  
前波还未散去  
后波就已打来  
前浪与后浪相撞  
溅起水花  
沿着腿根流下

瓷器与金属相撞  
木桌与地面摩擦  
皮肤与粘膜相贴  
混着粘腻的水声  
和着渐起的呻吟  
在餐厅奏起交响

李振宁似乎不太受得了站立的姿势

每每他向前顶入  
李振宁整个人都会向下坠  
腿向内弯成x的形状  
哆嗦着无法支撑

像是讨厌弱势的模样  
李振宁转身把他推倒在椅子上  
跨坐在他身上  
踩着椅腿间的横杠上下起落  
夏瀚宇右臂被抬起  
舌面沿着剪刀的手柄舔至剪尖

他的枕后忽然一痛  
长发被狠狠揪住  
”头发……太….嗯……长了……小叔“  
李振宁汗湿的脸  
埋进他的发间  
像是没力又或是放弃了  
整个人软成一团  
趴在他身上  
双臂挂在他的肩头  
微微发抖  
他的腹前微凉  
一股股液体喷溅  
贴着皮肤缓慢流下  
耳边有着微弱地抽泣  
却还忘不了挑衅似的  
叫着小叔

他用拇指摩挲着李振宁的颈根  
抬头望向窗外  
窗外的雪已经不知何时停了  
积在窗沿过高的雪堆不堪重负  
在中段开裂  
轰然倒塌  
雪块坠落高空  
混入下方的白茫  
没了动响

他双手向下  
掐住李振宁的双臀  
抬起  
落下  
在再度响起的泣吟中  
闭上了眼

———  
-甩杆-  
———

“深深你有没有面膜啊？”  
何昶希擦着头发  
走下楼梯

隐约地  
有些器物相撞不停  
再近些  
入耳了未被压制的呻吟

他擦头发的手僵在耳侧  
立在原地  
定了一会

他把毛巾拽下头顶  
大力甩在地上  
三步并作两步  
转过墙角

他看见被摔出裂痕的玻璃杯  
地板上干涸的奶渍  
黏在奶渍上的纸巾

桌布凌乱  
杯盘狼藉

他看见长发男人的背影

和靠在那背影肩头  
李振宁沉浸在欲望中的脸

眼眶泛着红  
抬眼望向他  
露出了大学时他曾最熟悉的微笑  
和过去他们曾无数次做过的一样  
向他伸出了手

【希希来，一起】

何昶希转身拾起毛巾  
走到椅边握住那只手  
又牵起另一只  
合起  
毛巾绕着手腕  
打成死结

像是想起了有趣的事  
他歪头笑了  
看着李振宁  
也看着夏瀚宇  
锋利的眉目  
染上风情

【好啊，一起】

昼颜番外之【钓到一条下哈鱼】

-END-


End file.
